The Legend of Cielo
by Yato
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, a legendary descendent of the Sky has been bestowed with the task of saving the world from ruin. He embarks on a quest to restore the balance of the Tri-ni-set, travelling through parallel universes and transcending time. "But I don't wanna be the Hero of Time!" Inspired by The Legend of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

In the end it didn't matter. He glanced at his former allies and enemies, their lifeless bodies sprawled out on top one another. The frail brunet clutched his hair in distress; he never wanted any of this to happen. The sound of footsteps echoed within the boy's ear, he didn't bother to acknowledge their presence seeing how he was caught up in despair. "Everything will fade into nothing…" The individual whispered coldly and neared closer to the brunet, grabbing his shoulder harshly.

The boy remained unresponsive as he was abruptly forced to twist and face the source of the voice. His eyes widened in realization. "Y-you caused this!" He shrieked trying to escape the other's grasp. Keeping silent, the cloaked figure extended his arm and reached for the boy's face.

The figure paused for a moment before caressing the teen's cheek. Words of regret escaped their lips, "I'm sorry, Tsuna." Immediately, an immense pain overcame his being as fingers burrowed into his eye socket. She dug deeper and disregarded the blood dripping from the injury, within seconds he scooped out his eyeball. The boy fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Screams pierced the cool night air as the predator pinned the boy to the floor, holding a sword above his head. He then sliced the brunet twice, forming an X on his chest.

"Another world has been conquered. You failed Decimo."

* * *

Frantic screams pierced the quiet atmosphere as a young child tossed and turned in bed. The door burst open, revealing a brunet clad in a white collared shirt and brown trousers. "Fuuta are you alright?" He asked, russet eyes darting back and forth.

"Tsuna…" The petite boy hoisted himself up and stared at his brother with wide eyes. "It was only a dream once again, thank goodness."

"Another nightmare?" Tsuna sat next to Fuuta, a frown adorning his face. "You've been having a lot of them recently." Fuuta grasped at the covers and balled up his fists, not daring to look his brother in the eye. He seldom had nightmares and he never remembered dreams vividly unless it was a sign.

He had a strange, innate ability. Some believe he had the gift of premonition but that was not the case here. He had countless dreams of Tsuna dying, in ghastly ways and the killer always remained the same.

"D-did I die again?"

Fuuta nodded, while diving under the covers. "Just be careful, okay?" He mumbled and all was silent again. Tsuna lingered on the bed, brows furrowed in worry. His eyes burned into Fuuta's figure lying beneath the covers. His eyes drifted away only after the steady breathing of Fuuta reached his ears.

A foreboding feeling swelled in his chest at the thought of the Sun Festival that would take place later this evening. A sigh escaped his lips as he cast one last glance at Fuuta before retreating back to his own room.

* * *

Tsuna sat across the table from his mother, Nana, who seemed to be beaming. He scowled, knowing the reason for her happiness. His father was returning. Fuuta sat next to him, just as excited as their mother.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Nana pouted; her son's foul mood finally apparent to her. A forced smile made its way onto Tsuna's face as he shook his head. Biting into his piece of bread smeared with butter, Tsuna focused his attention on Fuuta.

"Oh, I heard those intelligent Vulpi invented an incredible ship."

"They call it an airship! Can you imagine sailing the skies, that's so cool."

"Why bother? Vulpi would never share their technology with foreigners."

The door creaked open, revealing a burly, tan man with a coarse beard. Tsuna groaned and sunk into his chair as he shoved the last piece of bread into his mouth. "Welcome back Iemitsu!"

"Dad, where did you go this time? You've gotta tell me all about it. Did you visit the Bloodborn's Underground Den again? Or did you travel through Kokuyo Valley?" Fuuta could not contain his excitement and looked as if he would burst if his questions remained unanswered.

Tsuna lazily threw a glance toward his father before excusing himself from the table.

"I didn't do anything too adventurous this time, just spent some time in Namimori." Iemistu said before giving a hearty laugh. "Looks like I made it just in time for the ritual. Fuuta I'll tell you everything-"

"Tonight? You'll tell me everything tonight?"

Iemitsu frowned but quickly feigned a smile. This façade went unnoticed by Nana and Fuuta but did not escape Tsuna's vigilant eyes.

"Actually there's still some time left before the ceremony begins. Tsuna, why don't you be a dear and go collect some wood for the bonfire?"

Placing his plate on the counter, he stared at Iemitsu one last time before seething, "Gladly."

A pair of tawny eyes locked onto an old, wooden sign. The wind howled and nipped at the boy's exposed skin. Eyes scrutinized him through the darkness, although he couldn't see them, he had a feeling someone was watching him. Pulling a hand through his sienna locks, the boy took a step forward, the sound of leaves crunching comforting him only a little.

His eyes glanced at the sign once more. It read, "Don't get lost." and listed numerous directions. It was too late. The brunet sighed and unconsciously clutched his wooden basket tightly.

The poor boy was beyond lost. His dislike for his father led him to wander the woods without preamble. "You can do this." He breathed, lifting his lantern a bit higher. "It's not like the Sun Ritual happens once every few years, it's okay if I miss it." His pathetic attempt at a pep talk didn't quite work.

He tiptoed past the sign but stopped. His ears twitched as he gazed over his shoulder. It was as if someone's footsteps were in sync with his but only half a second off. Scurrying past shrubs and trees, Tsuna scooped up twigs and sticks into his basket, although he had more than enough.

Clumsiness was a flaw of his. His eyes fell upon a pretty citrus flower growing at the base of a tree trunk. As he walked toward it, he failed to illuminate his path with the lantern and tripped over a deracinated root. The rough bark of the tree trunk greeted his face. His ears jolted once more as he heard the snapping of twigs.

Narrow, aquamarine eyes studied the brunet. Tsuna couldn't believe his luck, why'd he have to run into a Vulpi? They weren't the friendliest of species. "C-Can I help you?" He whispered, studying the other's grey, pointy ears.

Vulpi were intelligent creatures, being half fox and half human. However they're xenophobic and usually demonstrated capricious behavior towards foreigners. The Vulpi growled in response as several tails whisked back and forth behind him

"I suppose that's a no."

The albino snorted and gestured for Tsuna to follow him. "Um, are you leading me back to Armonia Village? I really appreciate it, I'm Tsuna and you are?" Perhaps Vulpi weren't as mean as everyone made them out to be.

Turning around, the stranger grabbed Tsuna by the collar and hauled him up so they were eye to eye. He whispered, "Gokudera. Now shut it and listen." A pout tugged at Tsuna's lips as he puffed out his cheeks. He had spoken too soon; Vulpi were rude. Gokudera released his grip and opted for dragging him by the arm. "You were about to get yourself killed back there."

"By what? There are no monsters in the forest. I had a feeling I was being watched but it was just you."

"You probably had that feeling the moment you stepped foot into the forest. I've had my eye on you for the last hour or so. How long have you been in here?" Tsuna released a breath of relief when Gokudera freed his arm.

"Sometime before sunset."

"Your kind is dunce." Insulted, Tsuna glared at the pompous Vulpi only to shrink back in fear when he received one back. "The atmosphere has changed and monstrous beings are starting to roam the world once more."

The duo eventually made it to the village entrance. Silence befell them and in Tsuna's mind it seemed as if time had ceased. Pools of blood drenched the cobblestones and lifeless bodies were sprawled here and there. He dropped his basket of wood.

Tsuna bolted towards the first injured person in his line of sight, shoving Gokudera out of the way. Tsuna hoisted the petite girl up, allowing her to breathe easier, although her breathing became more strained by the second.

"W-what happened?" He asked while smearing the blood from beneath her eye.

The maiden coughed and forced out, "They attacked before we could-

A glob of blood shot out of her mouth and right onto Tsuna's shirt. Gokudera scrunched up his nose. "We can't stay out here, they're still around."

Tsuna wrapped his arms underneath her back and thighs, attempting to lift her up but she was much heavier than he thought. "Christ. Hand her over." Gokudera practically snatched her away, nearly dropping her when a loud, vehement roar echoed throughout the village.

"We'll patch her up at my house." Tsuna whispered. He picked up the lantern Gokudera left on the floor and took the lead. Weaving through numerous alleyways, the trio approached Tsuna's house The ground experienced a series of minor tremors, the roars of a ferocious beast growing louder with every step they took.

Tsuna ducked and hid behind a barrel, Gokudera following suit. Peeking over, Tsuna's eyes ran along the coarse spikes that protruded from the monster's back. Once it turned the corner, Tsuna hopped up and tried opening the front door.

A seed of despair was planted in the pit of his stomach at the sound of the click when he turned the knob. It was locked. He knocked once, twice and a third time. Muffled voices came from the opposite side of the door. He recognized one of the voices.

"Fuuta, it's me! Tsuna!"

 **"Open the door, it's my brother!"**

 **"But we can't risk the monster discovering us."**

 **"It'll find us if Tsuna's right by the door!"**

 **"Ugh fine, stupid child."**

The door swung open, revealing Fuuta and a dozen other villagers but Tsuna's parents were nowhere in sight. Tsuna ushered in Gokudera and the girl first before closing the door behind him. "Fuuta, where's Mom and Dad?"

"Mom's upstairs attending the wounded." Fuuta said, a bit distracted by Gokudera's presence. "Just carry her up those stairs, Mr. Fox!" Fuuta immediately regretted uttering such words as he felt the sinister energy emitting from Gokudera.

Ready to lead Gokudera and the girl to his mother, Tsuna sauntered over to the staircase before a hand grabbed at his wrist. "Oh wait, Dad said to meet him in the basement."

"He's honestly the last person I want to see."

"It's important, Tsuna. Please go."

"But Fuuta-"

"You remember those nightmares I've been having recently?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna nodded while scrunching his eyebrows. "Well this old magical man came by shortly after you left and he said that they mean something."

"The future?"

"No, he said-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but I've got a dying girl in my arms so can someone please lead me?"

"Go to Father, Tsuna. If you don't we'll all die…so please?"

Surrendering, Tsuna sighed. Did Fuuta have to go to such lengths just to get him to talk to his father? As if they'd all die just because of his stubbornness. A grin spread across Fuuta's face and his eyes glistened with relief. He raced up the stairs with Gokudera following behind. "Hurry up Mr. Fox."

Tsuna walked into the kitchen slowly, dreading the confrontation with Iemitsu. He dove under the dining table and ran his hands over the carpet, searching for the section that had been cut purposely. Discovering the flap, he pushed it aside and opened the trap door before descending down the ladder.

Torches hung on the walls, their flames dancing wildly at irregular intervals. Tsuna found his father sitting in front of the forge. The basement was a blacksmith workshop. Tsuna couldn't deny it, he was frightened by the solemn expression Iemitsu had on. The shadows on his face danced just like the flames of the torches.

"Tsuna."

"Father."

"We both know you don't think of me as a father and I'm sorry for that." Iemitsu muttered, rising from his seat and walking to a table cluttered with weapons. "However, there's a reason for my absence."

"Really? What?" Tsuna spat.

"You and I, we're descendants of the Sky, of the Royal Vongola Family." Iemitsu's tone was grim. The clanging of weapons reached Tsuna's ears. A laugh nearly escaped his lips. "You've been chosen as the legendary hero to save this world from ruin."

"…"

"That's why I've been in and out these last 7 years. I've been searching for other descendants."

"And there was no one?"

"There's Timeoto but he's only an elderly man."

"He doesn't have any children?"

"An adoptive son." Iemitsu breathed out, releasing all his pent up chagrin. "Do you believe any of this?"

Tsuna's eyes were glued to the floor and his father's to the table full of weaponry, neither could look the other in the eye. "Our pointy ears are proof enough." The corners of his mouth upturned a bit, hinting a smile. "But I don't want to be a hero."

"You won't be on this journey alone, you'll have guardians. They'll be drawn to you."

"No, I **_really_** don't want to do this, please."

"The Gods made this decision not me."

"They're sending me to my death!"

A look of trepidation washed over Tsuna's face as a loud, strident crash came from upstairs followed by a snarl that could only belong to a monster. "They found us…" Tsuna said, trembling. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here and fend off that monster; you have to restore peace to this forest by going down to the Sun Sanctuary and cleansing the Sun pacifier." Iemitsu beckoned for Tsuna to come over to the table. "You can choose one weapon from here. I'm sorry for sending you in without any armor but I haven't finished it yet so try not to die, alright?"

Tsuna shot him a glare but quickly browsed over the selection. There were plenty of heavy broadswords and Tsuna lacked upper body strength. He grabbed a short sword and stared at his father. "And now I've got something special for you." Iemitsu handed Tsuna a pair of daggers that had been engraved with a golden crest on the hilt.

"These daggers are special weapons from the Vongola Family. Timeoto gave them to me but he said they have yet to take on their true form." He said while attaching two scabbards around Tsuna's waist. "You go out the back door while I kill off that fiend upstairs." Iemitsu held up his fist, waiting for Tsuna to grace him with a fist bump. Surprisingly, the brunet returned the gesture before placing his new weapons in their respective sheaths.

He climbed up the ladder after his father and peeked at the living room. He expected at least one dead person but Gokudera was holding his own against the troll. "I'll take over from here." Gokudera's eyes widened at the sound of Iemitsu's voice. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions.

Raising its clawed hand, the troll smashed Gokudera in the head, sending him flying right into Tsuna's arms. "Gokudera take Tsuna to the Sun's Sanctuary." Iemitsu held up both fists while shifting his weight back and forth between legs. Tsuna turned away, not wanting to see a gore infested sight. Poor troll didn't even know the end of its life drew near.

"We're leaving through the back door." Tsuna dashed past the kitchen and into his room. Besides his bed was a small hole.

"You call this a door?" Gokudera scoffed as he got on all fours and began crawling through, Tsuna right behind him.

Outside waiting for them were two dozen eyes, watching them from the darkness. "Are you ready for t-this?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that q-question." Gokudera mocked Tsuna's stutter and whipped a skull adorned object from his pocket, attaching it to his wrist. Twelve goblins emerged from the bushes.

Tsuna unsheathed his short sword and sent a silent pray up to the Gods who were sending him straight to hell.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I wrote this chapter in like 10 different ways but I think this was the quickest one to dive right in. I have so much stuff planned. After Tsuna gets out of his home village it's gonna be so much fun.**

 **I know the summary says "inspired by The Legend of Zelda" but I'm not gonna have Tsuna go through like 7 temples bc that's sort of boring for a story, right? Probs only gonna be 2 or 3 temples.**

 **Okay I'm rambling now, tell me what you guys think**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

His heart leaped out of his chest as he unsheathed his short sword, grasping at the hilt until his knuckles turned white. Three goblins approached him, wielding either stones or daggers. Attentive, Tsuna watched their every move.

One goblin chucked a stone at him as the other two charged forward, trying to prick him. Ducking, Tsuna dodged the airborne weapon before thrusting forward with his sword, impaling one enemy. He then quickly dropped to the floor, barely avoiding the second goblin's slash, and performed a low sweep kick.

The goblin fell to the floor. Tsuna grabbed one of the twin daggers and slit its throat, causing black blood to spurt out. The brunet grimaced while examining his shirt. It was ruined. Unbeknownst to him, the third goblin hobbled up behind him, prepared to bash his skull in with a rock.

A flaming, red projectile launched its way into the creature's head, hauling it to a nearby tree. "Be more careful." Gokudera hissed, a tad bit annoyed he has to take out most of the goblins

Still unaware of the peril he was just in, Tsuna turned around, looking perplexed. "What do you mean?" Gokudera shot him a glare while he searched the corpses. Tsuna's confusion deepened. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, let's go."

As they pressed forward, Tsuna grew more and more thankful for Gokudera's accompaniment. Had it not been for the Vulpi, Tsuna would have been long lost and probably dead. He shuddered at the thought of never returning to the village and the slaughter of all his friends and family.

You had to give him props though, he managed to hold his own when he had no prior fighting experience with the exception of the sparring sessions he had with his father and his strange apprentice. What was his name again? Basil, was it?

The duo had arrived at their destination as Tsuna dwindled in his thoughts. Stepping foot on the premises, Tsuna felt a serene wave wash over him. It was safe here. Gokudera sauntered over to the large, wooden doors, pushing them open. Tsuna rushed in ahead of him.

A long, yellow carpet lay at their feet and extended all the way down, leading to a golden pedestal. White marble tiles decorated the floor and windows allowed the moonlight to pour in, illuminating the pedestal in a mystical light.

"I'll wait here. You go on." Gokudera said while leaning on the wall, arms crossed. Tsuna nodded, although he was a bit nervous about continuing on by himself. "Go!" The Vulpi barked when Tsuna lingered in his spot.

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna walked towards the pedestal. Where could the Pacifier be, did someone steal it? His eyes roamed the podium before his hands joined in the act. A gunshot was fired, scaring away Tsuna's hands into his scabbard. He pulled out his sword once more but it slipped from his grip and onto the floor.

He had every right to be frightened. The presence before him was nothing like he'd ever experience before. Tsuna scurried to pick up his sword before chuckling reached his ears. "What's that shabby weapon going to do?" Glancing side to side, Tsuna failed to pinpoint the source of the voice. "Look up, boy."

Tsuna did as he was told; his eyes fell on a young man with long curly sideburns who was perched on the window ledge. He wore a long, black overcoat and a fedora. "What business do you have here? A slight smirk tugged at his lips and a glint of amusement flashed in his eyes.

"I'm here to cleanse the Sun Pacifier."

"Hm. You mean this?" He opened his coat, revealing a yellow pacifier around his neck. Tsuna stared with his mouth wide open. What if this man was evil? There was no way an inexperienced fighter such as Tsuna could defeat him. "Don't worry; I'm on your side." He jumped down from the window, landing gracefully on his feet.

"You look just like Primo but you certainly don't possess his skills. We've got some work to do."

"W-who are you?" Tsuna held up his sword in a sad attempt to intimidate the stranger who had yet to gain his trust.

"I already said you could trust me, Tsunayoshi." He tried to restrain the coy smile spreading across his face but he couldn't help it. The boy's face was far too priceless.

"How do you know me?" Tsuna stumbled backwards,

"How do I know you're the 10th heir to the Royal Vongola Family and destined to save the world?"

"I don't have time for this let me cleanse the pacifier."

"You can't"

"I … can't?"

"The fact that you challenged me with that pathetic excuse of a sword is proof you're not properly equipped. Do you have the Vongola Sky Ring?"

"The what?"

"Okay that's not as important. How about the Vongola Gloves?"

"…"

"The world is doomed." The smirk dropped from his face as he turned around and glanced at the full moon through the windows. "Listen, you have to go to Namimori Castle to see the King."

"But what about my village? Won't it be overrun by monsters?"

"You have nothing to worry about. As if I'd let the pacifier become corrupt in the first place." He closed his coat, concealing the pacifier once more. "Your presence seems to have ward off any evil within the vicinity."

Skepticism engulfed Tsuna's features before his shoulders finally went slack. "But you've yet to answer my question. Who are you?"

Kissing his teeth, the man muttered, "Reborn." Within a matter of seconds Tsuna stooped to the floor, bowing in apology. He had no idea that Reborn was an actual person, Tsuna thought he was a God. There were six others just like him. The Acrobeleno, a group tasked with retaining the balance of the world. He was the reason the village performed the Sun Ritual every three years. "It's not like I wanted this job. Get up."

"So the pacifier is okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just head to the castle." Reborn instructed while facing him. "And while you're there you should improve your skillset."

Tsuna opened his mouth, a plethora of questions ready to be asked but Reborn would have none of it. He vanished out of thin air, leaving a baffled Tsuna behind. Tsuna awkwardly scanned the windows, hoping he'd find Reborn sitting atop but his search yielded no fruit.

The young hero turned on his heels and walked towards the entrance, telling Gokudera of what had just transpired. Reborn watched as the duo left, making himself visible.

He gritted his teeth as he peered down at the newly cleansed pacifier, a green chameleon perched on his hat. Something must have gone terribly wrong in the Gods plans.

 **A/N:**

 ***So I combined the preview chapter and chapter 1 together, just thought I'd let you guys know***

 **mmmmm I can't wait for Namimori Castle! Lots of main characters will be introduced! This chapter is short but I decided this would be a good place to end.**

 **What do you think Reborn is worried about? (;**

 **Please leave a review, cheers!**


End file.
